


Halfway There

by peachchan09



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon Divergence - Weirdmageddon, Child Neglect, Dark Dipper Pines, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Evil Mabel Pines, F/F, Family Betrayal - Freeform, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Half-Human, Half-Siblings, I love them but they need to suffer, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, Insanity, M/M, Mabel Pines Being an Asshole, Mabel Pines Dies, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, No Smut, On the Run, Post-Weirdmageddon, Pre-Weirdmageddon, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Underage Sex, Weird Plot Shit, hella angst, losing your shit in the woods: the rural teen life, mabel pines bashing, ruined lives, the tea is hot, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachchan09/pseuds/peachchan09
Summary: /Halfway AU/ Mason Pines has and always will be weird. On his first day at Gravity Falls, he meets Bill Clericson, a blond-haired boy who seems to be just like him. What happens when everything they know falls apart around them? What happens when it's revealed that their whole lives are a bunch of lies? /Basically, Dipper and Bill are half human half something else./Basically this starts as fluff and progressively gets darker. This is crossposted to FF.NET: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13570369/1/Halfway-There
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, ford - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Splendor of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> basically, in this au, you get to watch people's lives fall apart!   
> Halfway AU made by me. characters belong to Alex Hirsch.

_/Chapter 1: Splendor of the Mind_

* * *

_**Reto M yvayiw zoil vmtsre k pgo? Mq dlgc xfo jydi rrer S ayc hccxgxib ds fkzc?** _

* * *

Ever since Mason "Dipper" Pines was little, he could see things. Things other people couldn't see. It had started back far before he could remember. In the depths of his very memories. Back when he didn't quite understand what he was. How innocent he had been.

He saw the lovely sprites and fairies. He babbled and chirped at them to come closer. But when they laid their eyes upon him they ran. They shrieked, sounding like horrid whistles to his toddler's ears. Of course, he cried in return, a confused young little boy. His mother had been displeased at the time but dealt with him simply because of how important he was for a certain deal. Meaning that she never wanted Mason in the first place.

As he grew older, he realized he was the unwanted son, and accepted that neither his mother, father, or sister liked him at all. Mason was sad at first, but then he learned to shove all his emotions into a bottle and hide that bottle far, far away in the recesses of his subconscious.

"Yo! Dipstick, wake up! We're here!" His twin shouted in his very sensitive ears. He opened his eyes just in time to see a large dome with a complex equation on it. It took a few seconds to solve, but he solved it. "Isn't this exciting? We're gonna meet somebody new!" Mabel was nearly jumping in her seat, while Mason just watched her.

"Sure Mabel, I just hope nothing weird happens..." Mason stretched before he put the book he was reading away. Sometimes he wondered if he and Mabel were twins. They were nothing alike. Mabel was a beautiful social butterfly, while he was an ugly moth.

The bus had stopped and he walked out quietly as Mabel skipped around happily. If he disappeared now, would anyone ever notice? Mason assumed no because he was the quiet one, the one kidnappers or other twisted people probably took. The one that usually disappears off into the unknown forever, never to return. Then with a burst of smoke, an older man dressed in a fez hat, and a nice suit appeared. "Welcome young and old to the Mystery Shack! You two must be Mabel and Mason, I'm you're Great Uncle Stan!"

"So you're our Grunkle?" Mabel hoisted her duffle bag up onto her shoulder while Mason stood to the side awkwardly.

He had a bad feeling about this Mystery Shack place, something about it made him feel like sooner or later he would be trapped inside with no means to escape. That's the vibe he got from this whole town, it's as if he were trapped, for good.

"Hey kid, you've been zoning out for too long. We need to head over to the shack so you can go unpack your things." Stan was forceful with his words. Mason obeyed quietly, not wanting to be disliked by someone so quickly.

When they were inside the shack, the feeling that Mason had increased by a long shot. The place looked homey, but he couldn't get past the feeling of dread he had for this whole town. Once upstairs in the attic, he was allowed to set up. He didn't have all too many personal items, seeing as Mabel was by far the favored one. Sure he had books, but Mabel got everything she asked for. Before it didn't bother him, but now that he knew his place in the family, it certainly did. He wasn't even apart of the Pines by blood, only by legal mumbo-jumbo. His life was a mass of lies, half-truths, and pure madness.

At least he had immortality. At least then he'd be able to outlive the whole family.

He hadn't realized he'd been zoning out until he heard a loud shout of his name. Mason rushed down the stairs, afraid to get in trouble on his first day here. 'Y-yes Grunkle Stan?"

"I need you to go hang these signs up. If you wanna eat here, you gotta work for your bread." The elderly man handed him a few yellow arrow signs, a hammer, and some nails. " Grunkle Stan said, taking a sip of pitt soda after.

"Ok..." With a deep breath, Mason headed outside, looking into the forest afraid. "You got this..." He began to hammer up signs until he stumbled upon an odd-looking tree. When he hit it with the nail, it made a loud clang. Curious, he hit again, and a door opened from the tree. Inside were a few levers. "Weird, what would happen if i-"

A beep was heard, which made Mason suddenly turn around. There was a journal inside a metal compartment underground. Mason timidly went over and picked it up. It looked pretty old, with a monocle as a bookmark. On the front cover was a six-fingered hand with the number three on it. "Woah...This is so cool! This might be the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me!" Sitting on a nearby long, Mason popped open the book excitedly, ooh-ing and ah-ing at its contents.

"Hey there, watcha got?" A sudden voice nearly made Mason out of his skin. In front of him was a blond-haired boy, with tan skin, amber eyes, and a black eyepatch. "Names Bill. Bill Clericson."

With wide eyes, Mason stared him down for a moment before answering. "It' some weird book I just found. And my name is Mason Pines." He realized the boy was staring at him.

"Could I call you Dipper? I mean, your birthmark looks super cool." Bill sat down next to him, and all Mason could feel was a comforting aura coming off of him. Dipper didn't know he could ever appreciate someone's looks before.

"Uh... Sure, sure." Nervously he flipped his bangs back down and smiled. "So, are you a local or?"

"Not exactly, my dad and I decided to move here to get away from the big city for a while. He says I need to actually go make friends with the people around me." Bill rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Same, my parents sent me and my twin sis down here to get away from tech."

"Hey dude, wanna be friends. This is gonna sound weird, but I seriously have a feeling that we're gonna be super close."

Dipper looked at Bill surprised. He had never had his own friends before, so this was brand new for him. "Sure, it'd be nice to have someone else here to talk too aside from my sister and my Grunkle. If you wanna come to talk to me, I live in the Mystery Shack. See you sometime later?"

"Sure thing Dipper. I'll probably see you in like an hour, my dad is probably worried about me." And with that Bill was waving goodbye to him with a smile.

Oh man, Bill was gonna make him do some crazy stuff in the future. Dipper could see it now. Taking a look at the sky, he realized that it was sunset, and he probably needed to get back to the shack, _now._ Hurrying off, he ran back to the shack. Little did he know that he was being watched.


	2. Hidden Feelings

_/Chapter 2:Hidden Feelings_

* * *

_**Ytcx Qw occc jmb qc, S'q lyx zvmln cme wco? Ccd xfovc'c e jsi wyy akrlyx qoi.** _

* * *

When Dipper returned to the shack, he was greeted by the crying face of his sister, and the angry face of his uncle.

"Mason! Bro-bro where'd you go! You've been gone all day, and Grunkle Stan was gonna call the police. Please don't ever do that again!" Mabel smothered him in a hug, crying and wheezing.

"Your sisters' right kid, never do that again. And where the heck did you go?" He'd never seen someone look so mad at him, it reminded him of how nervous he was. How much he didn't know about the people here.

"I-I was putting up signs as you said... then I met someone new and got distracted. I didn't notice how much time had passed until now. I... I'm sorry for disappearing." Dipper nervously looked at his feet, the overwhelming feeling of panic and anxiety taking over. _'No...not here... not now!'_ His thoughts began to take over and he panicked.

"Attic. Bed. Now." Grunkle Stan said. He didn't even look at Dipper, he angrily took a sip of Pitt cola not bothering to say anything else. Mabel, on the other hand, was staring at him with crocodile tears in her eyes. Dipper didn't even know how he knew, but he knew Mabel was lying for attention. As per usual. She always did this to make him feel guilty, but now it just didn't affect him at all.

Without another word, he went right upstairs got in bed and started reading into the journal. The book had personality, and it was certainly interesting. Maybe he could just sit here a while and read through everything. Before he knew it, the sun had set and the moon had risen.

* * *

Bill Clericson awoke in the small place he now called home. His father was probably in the living room waiting for him. Walking downstairs, Bill saw his father on the couch.

"Hey, dad! I made a friend yesterday! His name is Mason, but I call him Dipper because of his birthmark." Bill sat down next to his father whistling happily.

The older man thought for a moment. "What's the kids' last name?" He said gruffly, his eyes a bloodshot red.

"I think he said his last name was pines." Bill looked up at him, becoming more worried as his father grinned evilly. "...dad?"

"Mason Pines...Hehehe...Billiam Triangulum Cipher the third I have never been so proud! Going for high ranks already!" The man pulled his boy in for a suffocating hug.

"Hold on just a sec, D-dipper invited me over later! Which is now! I can't die now."

"Sorry kiddo, I got excited. But don't worry, I Billiam Triangulum Cipher the second will ensure that your friendship lasts! I'm coming with you kid." Bill Sr. stood up and brushed himself off. "To the mystery shack kid!"

"To the mystery shack!" The younger Cipher happily jumped up and out the door. He was so giddy, usually, his dad was terrifying beyond belief. As in like, one wrong move and you're dead. But today, he seemed cheerful and excited. Was Dipper special like he was? Bill remembered when he first arrived here, that huge dome seemed so scary but no one noticed or cared. Passing through it hurt, like a lot. It was so weird, but what was even weirder is that he had a feeling that once he entered that he'd be unable to leave. At first, it freaked him out, but now it comforted him.

* * *

Mabel was downstairs when she heard a knock at the door. "Grunkle Stan, I'll get it!" She ran up to open the front door, and too her surprise she saw a young blond boy, with an eye-patch. Inwardly she squealed. _'Finally! A cute boy came to me. OK! Put my charm on full blast!'_ "Hello there! I'm Mabel, are you looking for someone, or," She leaned in closer. "Are you looking for me?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm looking for Mason. I met him in the forest and we decided to hang out. My name's Bill." The boy-Bill apparently- smiled nervously and looked away from her.

"You sure? Mason is a super mega boring nerd, while I do cool stuff." Mabel started laying it on thick, hoping to get his attention off her brother.

"Listen, I'm just looking-" Bill was cut off by his Father putting him in a choke-hold. "A-ACK! DAD!"

"Kiddo, I know you're excited but you can't run off like that!" After a few moments, he was let go. "Oh hey, can you grab an adult little lady? I wanna know if it's okay for my son to hang out here." The man had shaggy blond hair and an eye-patch like his son.

 _'Maybe it runs in the family?'_ "Sure, lemme grab Grunkle Stan!" Mabel chirped happily, skipping off to find her great uncle. "Hey, Grunkle Stan! Someone wants to talk to you at the front door!"

"Is it anyone from the government?" A loud gruff voice called out. As soon as they heard that both Ciphers looked at each other with concern.

"No! It's someone who wants to talk! I think they're from town!" Mabel said before returning with an older man wearing a wife beater and boxers.

"Oh hey, didn't you two just move to this town? The Celeron's right?" Stan squinted, realizing that the two were _extremely similar_. As in like they could be the same person in a different year. It was kinda freaky.

"Yes, we did just move in! We're the Clericsons. I'm William, and this is my son, Bill. Nice to meet you." 'William' held out his hand for Stanford to shake, a wolfish grin wide on his face.

"I'm Stanford Pines, nice to meet you too." He said and shook William's hand in an iron grip. "So, what are you doing so far out into the woods?"

"I met Mason earlier in the woods, and I wanted to know if we could hang out sometime today." Bill quickly spoke up, fixing his ruffled hair, and dusting off his clothes.

 _'What? No way, this cutie wants to meet Mason? But he's a loser! I need to get blondie away from him!'_ Mabel was smiling on the outside, but on the inside, she was scowling with rage.

"Alright, one sec...He's probably mad at me cause he got in trouble earlier." Grunkle Stan cracked his back a little bit before going upstairs to get his great-nephew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mason was reading one of his mystery novels. It was one of the things that made sure to distract him from the fact that he hadn't eaten in five days. The rest of his family often forgot he existed and didn't make him food nine times out of ten. Sure, he stole food sometimes, but it just wasn't enough. **_It would never be enough._** No matter how much he ate, there was a lingering feeling in his stomach. An eternal hunger he could never satisfy. A burning fire that simply would not go out! An everlasting-

"MASON! SOMEONE IS HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU! GET DOWN HERE!"

He rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping as he shoved the journal he'd found into his vest. "Coming Grunkle Stan!" And there was Bill, and someone from his family probably.

"Dipper! Dude, you wanna go explore with me?" Bill was jumping up and down excitedly. He had a bright smile on his face, and Dipper nearly melted right then and there. He didn't know why, but Bill had this sorta aura around him, which made Dipper want to get closer to him.

"Can I go, Grunkle Stan? I'll be back before nightfall! I promise." Dipper hoped for once in his life that someone would say yes to him. If he said no, Dipper would probably sneak out through the bathroom window.

"If you don't come back before five you're on cleaning duty for the rest of the summer."

Dipper had never felt more grateful to an old man in his life. "I owe you one! Thank you thank you thank-"

Before he could continue, Bill grabbed his wrist and the two were off running into the woods.


End file.
